Hora de aventura-Nuevas Personas Ocultas 4
by wolfman.5332
Summary: Aqui esta el 4to capitulo


**Hola chicos y chicas de Fanfiction perdonen mi demora, es que ya al fin Sali del colegio y bueno ya puedo aser mas capítulos,espero que les guste este y cuídense**

 **Hora de Aventura – Nuevas Personas Ocultas 4**

 **900 años después.**

 **En un bunker dentro de una cueva, había una capsula de cristal y esa capsula tenía un contador marcando, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…. Cuando el marcador llego a 0, la capsula se abre dejando salir mucho humo blanco y en esa capsula hay un extraño ser y ese ser era Johnny después de congelarse 900 años, él comienza a abrir los ojos poco a poco hasta abrirlos por completo.**

 **Johnny: –bostezando- vaya –se estira- cuanto tiempo dormí –Él sale de la capsula y se mira en un espejo roto-mm, no cambie mucho jejeje, jummm me pregunto qué habrá pasado en el exterior mientras estuve congelado, hora de revisar. Johnny se prepara para salir del bunker, pero antes revisa si lleva el collar en su cuello y al ver que lo lleva sube las escaleras de la salida, el voltea a ver todo el bunker, suelta un suspiro y abre la puerta del bunker, él sale cerrando la puerta del bunker y al salir de la cueva ve poco ya que como estuvo encerrado en el bunker y nunca vio un rayo de sol, así que se frota poco los ojos y ve que lo que era una ciudad con calles, se convirtió en un campo con bosques, plantas y aves y Johnny se queda boquiabierto.**

 **Johnny: wow, todo esto es…es ahora un lugar bello –de repente le llega un recuerdo de golpe- Marceline, oh cielos, ojala este bien o quien sabe que le haya pasado, pero espero que estés bien –Él suelta un largo suspiro y camina por los campos verdes.**

 **Johnny: jejeje que bien se ve todo este lugar, de un lugar de destrucción se convirtió en un lugar tan… tan bello, vaya que es eso lo que veo –el ve un escarabajo bailar- pero que jejej que cosa tan… rara pero está bien jeje.**

 **Él continúa su camino adentrándose a un bosque hasta que escucha un grito al parecer de una mujer pidiendo ayuda, Johnny corre rápidamente a dónde provenía esa voz y logra ver que alguien volaba cargando a una mujer atada de manos y pies y el que rapto pues era alguien de color azul y larga barba blanca con una larga nariz, Johnny le parece familiar pero como pasaron 900 años apenas pudo recordar a marceline pero no recuerda quien era el así que no le dio mucha importancia y decidió ir tras él y rescatar a la mujer y corre rápidamente hasta que el extraño ser azul decide lanzarle relámpagos de hielo y hacerles caer sobre el joven de cabellos negros, pero él extiende su mano y su cristal torna a color rojo quemado y lanza 5 bolas de fuego derritiendo los relámpagos, el extraño tipo azul y la mujer se quedan sorprendidos y rápidamente el tipo azul vuela rápido hasta llegar a una montaña de hielo, Johnny sube rápidamente por el caminito que lo conduce a la entrada y de una patada derriba la puerta y ve al extraño tipo azul con la princesa en brazos y le reclama.**

 **¿?: ¡Qué te pasa mocoso! Como te atreves a invadir mis dominios con mi esposa**

 **¿?: ¿Esposa? Ni en sueño viejo pelado**

 **Johnny: –ve a la mujer y tenía piel rosada, cabello del mismo color pero con una coleta, un mini chaleco de mezclilla y una corona de oro con 1 esmeralda y la punta de la esmeralda con forma de pico, pero decide no hacer más vistazos ya que no sabe que paso realmente- como que mocoso, ni sabes con quien te metes**

 **RH: soy el Rey Helado y yo me meto en lo que se me plazca**

 **Johnn: yo soy Johnnatan y mejor suelta a la dama**

 **RH: oh que. Johnny empieza a sacar fuego de un dedo como un encendedor y se lo lanza asu barba y esta se prende y el RH suelta a la dama y Johnny la carga y se van a la salida mientras el RH trata de apagar el fuego de su barba.**

 **Mientras tanto a las afueras de la montaña helada Johnny con ayuda de una daga de hielo libera a la dama rompiendo la cuerda.**

 **¿?: Muchas gracias joven Johnnatan**

 **Johnny: Oh no se preocupe ¿?**

 **Dr: soy Candybell Bubblegum soy la Dulce reina**

 **Johnny: Oh mucho gusto en conocerla mi señora –él se inca delante de ella ya que él tiene un toque de caballero- perdone si no me veo bien –ya que tenía la ropa rasgada y dañada.**

 **Dr: Oh no te preocupes, pero vamos levántate no hace falta esa reverencia hacia a mi jejeje**

 **Johnny: pero es una muestra de respeto y…**

 **Dr: shhh no importa, total no me acostumbro a ese tipo de reverencias jajajaja además pudes decirme Candy estas en confianza pero no abuses mucho eh**

 **Johnny: bueno –él se levanta y se sacude- tú me puedes decir Johnny ya que hace es más comodo y fácil de nombrar**

 **Dr: jajaja claro Johnny, oye voy a ir a mi reino ¿no quieres acompañarme?**

 **Johnny: no quiero causarle molestia**

 **Dr: puff para nada ven vamos te llevo volando**

 **Johnny: ¿volando?**

 **Dr: si espera… ¡VIERNEEES!**

 **Johnny: viernes –de pronto llega un halcón joven con una corona como de la Dulce reina y aterriza enfrente de la dulce reina- ven sube –ella sube al lomo de viernes, Johnny se sube tambien y se van volando rumbo al reino.**

 **Johnny: woow que locuraaaa**

 **Dr: sujétate bien Johnny. Pasan horas y a lo lejos se ve un reino grande con bardas y sin los guardianes reales, ya que todavía no fueron creados, el reino era de caramelo y el castillo de pastel con fuente de chocolate y viernes aterriza dentro del reino y la Dr y Johnny bajan y viernes se va.**

 **Dr: bienvenido al dulce reino Johnny**

 **Johnny: woow todo el reino…es…es ¿de caramelo?**

 **Dr: si, hasta la calle es de caramelo**

 **Johhnny: de verdad  
Dr: si prueba –le da una rebanada de calle y la come-**

 **Johnny: wow esta delicioso wow hasta una mentita con traje**

 **Dr: gracias hasta las personas son de caramelo, no te los comas y mucho menos a el**

 **Johnny: no no no no como cree eso**

 **Dr: bueno, Mentita él es Johnny un nuevo habitante de Ooo y héroe porque me salvo del rey helado**

 **Jonny: ¿Ooo?**

 **Mentita: oh mucho gusto señor Johnny**

 **Johnny: el gusto es mío Mentita jejeje**

 **Dr: Mentita puedes avisar a mi hija que estoy aquí**

 **M:si mi Lady –él se va al castillo y la Dr ase pasar a Johnny- pasa Johnny**

 **Johnny: gracias Dulce reina compermiso**

 **Dr: adelante. Johnny entra al castillo y por dentro lo ve muy elegante, cuadros, candeladros de oro con cristales y fotos y ve con su hija.**

 **Johnny: vaya, es muy bonito aquí adentro dulce reina**

 **Dr: jijij, gracias**

 **Johnny: una pregunta ¿Cómo esta eso de Ooo?**

 **Dr: asi se llama este continente Johnny  
Johnny: Ooo ¿asi se llama?**

 **Dr: si jajaja  
¿?: mami… –en ese momento baja una niña de 7 años, con una piel rosada como la dulce reina, un vestido del mismo color pero fuerte, cabello corto rosado y su corona de princesa- estas bien –la abraza- como escapaste de ese mago feo**

 **Dr:a tu mami fue rescatada por el valiente chico que ves presente**

 **¿?: oh mucho gusto**

 **Dr: el es Johnny, Johnny ella es mi hija Bonnibell bubblegum**

 **Dp: no mami soy la Dulce princesa, no me gusta que me llamen por mi nombre**

 **Dr: hay hija**

 **Johnny: mucho gusto Dulce princesa**

 **Dp: ¿eres humano?**

 **Dr: hija**

 **Johnny: si soy un humano jejeje**

 **Dp: crei que habían desaparecido**

 **Johnny: es una larga historia jejeje –de repente oyen un gruñido y provenia del estómago de Johnny- auu**

 **Dr: parece que alguien tiene hambre jejeje**

 **Johnny: no eh comido en horas desde que desperté…digo**

 **Dp: ¿despertaste de casa?**

 **Dr: porque no mejor comes y después nos cuentas ¿va?**

 **Johnny: está bien gracias**

 **Dr: de nada, Hija lleva a Johnny al comedor real si**

 **Dp: claro mamá ven Johnny**

 **Johnny: si dulce princesa. La dulce reina va a la cocina y mientras con Johnny y Dp.**

 **Dp: cuéntame de ti, como encontraste ami mamá**

 **Johnny: escuché un grito y bueno pues, fui de donde provenia y vi a tu mamá en peligro y la salve**

 **Dp: muchas gracias por salvarla Johnny eres un héroe**

 **Johnny: gracias dulce princesa –llegan al comedor y toman asiento- vaya es grande –ya que era una mesa grande con 6 sillas para reuniones grandes- jejeje**

 **Dp: si lo es jejeje**

 **Dr: aquí tiene chicos espagueti lo hice yo misma**

 **Johnny: wow se ve muy delicioso**

 **Dp: si amo el espagueti**

 **Dr: adelante Johnny pruébalo**

 **Johnny: gracias –él lo prueba y queda maravillado- wow esta delicioso –sigue comiendo-.**

 **Dr: gracias –Después de comer la dulce reina deja limpia la mesa y se sienta con la dulce princesa y Johnny- haber Johnny cuéntame de ti, como llegaste aquí, nunca te hemos visto y nunca vimos un humano por aquí**

 **Johnny: no sé cómo contarles es complicado y será difícil que me entiendan**

 **Dr: no importa, yo eh escuchado de todo, puedes contármelo con toda seguridad**

 **Johnny: está bien aquí voy –Johnny empieza a contarles todo sobre su vida, como sobrevivió y como llego, termina de contar en la noche- y así es que como llegue aquí**

 **Dr: oh cielos Johnny, quien como tú resista mucho**

 **Dp: eres fuerte Johnny**

 **Dr: Marceline…mmm ella… ah no sé si la vi o no se… normalmente no tengo buena memoria ami se me olvida todo rápido**

 **Johnny: enserio…no creo…pero espero encontrarla o no se bueno debo retirarme gracias por la comida**

 **Dr: espera adonde iras es de noche**

 **Johnny: buscare una casa o no se**

 **Dr: porque no duermes aquí… mientras buscas casa**

 **Johnny: no quiero causar molestia sabe y…**

 **Dr: molestia…puff para nada, ami me gustaría que estes aquí**

 **Dp: ándale Johnny sii**

 **Johnny: está bien les agradesco esto la verdad**

 **Dr: bueno ven te llevare a tu recamara –ella guía a Johnny al segundo piso y lo lleva a una recamara con balcón- aquí es Johnny**

 **Johnny: gracias Dulce reina, no se como pagarle lo que hace**

 **Dr: no es nada jejeje, bueno debo llevar ami hija a su dormitorio descansa**

 **Dp: descansa Johnny**

 **Johnny: igualmente realezas –ellas se retiran y Johnny entra asu dormitorio y se quita la mochila y al ver el balcón el sale y se sienta en el barandal del balcón y mira la noche soltando un suspiro y murmura- aquí inicia mi nueva vida Tonny –sujetando el cristal que su hermano le dio y lo lleva en el cuello, él se a asu cama y se va a dormir.**


End file.
